Sue Phantom
by Ill Lasanga
Summary: A new girl and her enemies come to Casper High. There is also a new ghost girl on the loose! Come on! We all know this is a Mary Sue parody! Chapter 8: The ending, FINALLY!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my first multi-chapter fic! This is a mary-sue parody, so the flames will be used to roast the Sue's perfect body in heck after I'm done with this.

Alternate summary: The authoress Cee Cee hasd been taken over by the dreaded Mary Sue disease and is now writing a perfect OC. Two muses must unite, and save the canon world from destruction. Warning: contains A Mary Sue, Paulina bashing, Sam bashing, Vlad bashing, extreme OOCness, and pushing the K+ rating to it's limits.

The almighty Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom and there is no way I'm making a profit on this fic.

P.S: the SA/N thingys are the Sue-ified Authors notes.

P.S.S: If any of you are sporking this, please wait until the next chappies are done so that I can turn up the Sueishness before then.

* * *

Early one morning in Amity Park, a moving van pulled up next-door to the famous Fentonworks household. Three people came out of the vehicle and surveyed their new home.

The two adults aren't important so I'll skip describing them. (A/N: Takes a deep breath)

Now the 14-year old between them had iridescent sparkling sky blue eyes, black as a raven's wing midnight hair with alternating ice blue and lime green streaks running through it. The hair was short and had a well-worn tan headband (SA/N: I wuv this headband!) keeping it behind her small ears and button nose. Her parchment paper white skin was sharply contrasted by a black form fitting Sum 41 tank top that cradled her small breasts. Pure white cargo pants covered her legs, with a multitude of zippers and random doodads that could be found in each and every square inch of the fabric. Shielding her dainty toes from the sunlight were dark blue faux leather combat boots that had black steel chains adorning them.

Abruptly she sighed and while showing off her shiny white teeth, said, "This looks like a very fun little city"

A very fun city indeed.

_In the real world…_

Two muses were staring at a horrendous bane to all of the writer's community. (Look above)

The one on the left stated, "Wow, this stinks worse than month old tacos."

"See!" the girl on the right said, "This is what happens when you give a sick Mistress a Gatorade and put her in front of a computer! We have to stop this before it gets out of control! Why am I yelling so much?! I 'VE GONE CAPS LOCK CRAZY!!1111!!"

" Come on Winnow," the other one sighed, "let's get you fixed up and find Realya."

The poor muse (now known as Winnow) was dragged off (By the other muse) into a portal that leads to authoresses mind.

A sad voice spoke out and whimpered, "Sorry readers, no cliffy here."

* * *

How did I do? Good? Bad? Odd? Tell me what you think and I'll consider it.

I need a name for the Sue please!

Do you think a canon character should be impervious to the Sue? If so, which one?

Thank you for reading!

Random Last Words,

Cee Cee The Critic


	2. Total Filler Chapter

Here you go TPCrazy, a longer chapter and a batch of cybercookies for being my first reviewer.

P.S The SA/N thingies are the Sueified Author's notes.

Disclaimer:I only own the plot, Realya, Nikki, Winnow, and the Sue. Lucky me.

* * *

"All right girls, Mac is on a space vacation, so I have to take care of Mistress, which leaves you two to dispatch the Sue." A dark, ominous figure said.

" Realya, why are you obscured by the shadows-that-weren't-there-before?" the other muse asked.

" Because, Nikki, the authoress cannot describe me very well and it is actually a cameo appearance." She figure said with a British accent.

"Ohhhhhh…" The muses said in unison.

"Now go! Kill the Sue and make me proud." And she opened a portal to the sue-ified fan fiction.

" Yes, M'am."

The other-muse-now-known-as-Nikki and the muse-now-known-as-Winnow left their boss to her own devices.

A wide grin split her face, as she said/sung," I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Doom-doom doo-doom doom do doom! Doom doom doom…"

* * *

Danny Fenton unceremoniously woke up, ate breakfast, got dressed in his favorite clothes, and straddled off to the-death-trap-known-as-school.

For reasons unspecified to the reader, we shall now switch to the girl that this story has been plagued, (SA/N: Sorry, -clears throat-) "graced" with.

_Next door…_

The sun shone through daintily draped drapes, dappling the young woman's face with it's glorious light. The (beautiful) girl let out a small sigh and woke up, blinking her sparkling sky blue orbs of Prettiness. She skipped over to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Then had a balanced continental breakfast, burnt off by a walk to her new school, Casper High.

_In Homeroom…_

"Dear students, we have yet another new girl coming to join us in our class today. Please make her welcome, as we don't want a repeat of what happened to Liyanna. (A/N: The school is still paying for her psychiatry sessions.) Here is, Amy Hartman."

" Actually, I'm Amy Nia Emily Vanessa Iekika Lanette Breana Ianthe Terra Cecylia Hartman. But you can call me Amee." The (gorgeous) teenager said. (A/N: To be clear, she is wearing the clothes she had on yesterday.)

More than half the boys in the class immediately perked up and started drooling at the spectacle before them. The rest just continued sleeping serenely on their on their desks until the bell. The girls however, were divided in either hating her guts, worshipping her like a goddess, or skipping off in dreamland.

"All right Amee, you can have a seat next to Mr. Fenton over there, since Liyanne left last week. He will be in charge of showing you around for the rest of the day."

"No Thanks, Mr. Lancer. I found a map of the high school on the Internet and committed it to memory at 3:00 A.M this morning." The (totally not sleepy) girl replied.

Amee took notes and did all of the homework for this year in class. She then started writing a novel on how perfect she was and why every one should adore her. She took it one step further and posted it on on her supah-spechul laptop by the end of lunch.

_At Home Economics…_

The young woman baked a wedding cake, made a soufflé _without_ letting it fall, and cooked a thanksgiving-esque meal (that would put the Iron Chefs to shame,) all in one hour.

Most boys by this time had a giant crush on our heroine. They would sneak by and give her love notes, chocolate, flowers, candy, or gawk at all of her Sue-ish beauty. (SA/N: Lyke, who woodn't ! Yahh!) The girls were trailing behind her, anxious to get some advice on how to be that beautiful, romantic, and smart.

Alas, she had but one flaw, a superhero complex that would put The Iron man to shame. She could never be with anyone because of her deep, dark secret. It would only be a matter of time before _He _finds out I'm here, and takes advantage of it. (Insert 5-paragraphs of angsting here.) And that is how to drain a human body of all its blood.

Miraculously, the young woman never saw head or tail of the canon characters all day. (A/N: -grumbles- Lucky gits.) Oh well.

There is always tomorrow.

* * *

There you have it! The second chapter in all of its Sueish glory!

Please reveiw or I send Amee to your favorite fandom. All flames will keep me toasty-warm knowing that I'm doing something evil!

P.S Regarding Amee's name. Put it in an acronym.

Random Last Words,

Cee Cee The Critic


	3. The plot does something!

Here's the next chapter chock full of OOcness, attempts at a fight scene, and and referring to myself as a deity.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise.

"We have to strike now," a spectral bird cawed, flapping its azure wings. "She has already infiltrated the school and made herself known. Cee Cee knows what damage she could do if she stays."

"No, Not yet." a spirit girl chanted, while heaving a heavy book onto the table. The two ghosts were in their small apartment, having gotten the money from Cee Cee-knows-where.

"But whyyy…Winnow, whyyy…?" the dragon whined, effectively breaking the mood.

"Because we oblige by the rules of the Hunt, so we cannot strike until someone else goes before us. We've been doing this for centuries, Nikki, you should know this by now." Winnow was wearing a non-descript black T-shirt and blue jeans that had a bronze sword attached to them. Her bright gold hair was in a ponytail, matching her honey-colored eyes. If you could overlook the fact that she had white skin, you've seen a normal teenaged girl sitting there instead of a ghost.

"Awww… But I wanted to asplode." The bird, however, was a different story. The animal was definitely bird-shaped, but it had spikes sticking out of its head, and a rounded, yellow-orange beak that contrasted to its light blue scales. She was about as tall as Winnow, a good 5 ft. 6.

"We all do, my friend, we all do"

_At School…_

Amee pranced over to our favorite trio (No, not the Chipmunks.) at their seats. She gave one flick of her black-green-blue-hair, and the boys fell.

"Will you marry me?" Danny said.

" Will you bear my children?" Tucker said. (At the same time, no less.)

" She's MINE! She gets to bear MY children!" Danny protested.

" I asked first!"

And the boys had their first fight since Desiree incident. A fight filled with punches, kicks, and Yo Mama insults. But I'm not describing it right now.

" Aww… How cute. They're fighting over me." Amee said.

" I don't know what your doing, but it's not gonna work. I'll stop you." Sam said. (A/N: Finally!)

" Sorry, it's always been like this, I walk into a room, and every man (And some women) throw themselves at me. Its torture, I tell you getting perfect grades and being uber-popular everywhere I go. I just wanna be left alone, you here me ALONE!! I'M BEING A PREDICTABLE EMO!!111!!ONE11!!ELEVEN111!!"

"OMIGOSH! I'm so sorry, Amee! I'll be you friend from now on and never leave your side M'kay?" Sam blatantly shouted.

" M'kay! Now, C'mon, lets skip school and find you some new clothes. I'm thinking bright, primary colors for you." And they skipped along out of the classroom where the boys were still fighting.

Except not.

The peppy girl duo only made it to the hallway until our good friend the Deus ex machina came along.

" I am the Box Ghost! Fear me and my cardboard cubes of doom!"

" Ahhhhh!!" The general populace screamed. And fainted. (A/N: 'Cause I like doin' that.)

" And now that the ghost child is gone, I will rain doom on all of you! BEWARE!!"

"Never! For I, Amee Phantom, will defeat you!" Amee shouted as two jet black rings washed (1) over her slim frame, signaling a trasformation. Her normal attire was replaced by black jazz pants and red belt criss-crossing over a lime green sash. A silver long-sleeved shirt complete with fire red finger-less gloves covered her top, and her hair turned white, and the parts where it was green turned bright red, and the ice blue turned into (SA/N: -gigglesnort- It rhymes.) ectoplasmic green.

Paulina suddenly walks in and looks at the two ectoplasmic beings. She looks to The Box Ghost, then to Amee, then to The Box Ghost, and back to Amee. The whole looking process goes on for several minutes, until the other teens have woken up and fled the scene.

" Ahhhhhhhh!!111!!one!!11!!eleven!!1111!!one-hundred-eleven!!1111!!"

"How many times have I had to stuff you in here, Box Ghost, 111,111,111 times? That's a new record, actually." (That girly scream back there was Boxy, if you didn't get it.) Danny Phantom said as he stuffed the Box Ghost into the Fenton Thermos. "Hi, Who are you?"

" I'm Amee Phantom. Halfa extrodinare. I'm exhaustingly perfect in every single way. My human half is.."

"NOW, NIKKI!!"

" Rahhhh!!" a blue blur ran past the two Phantoms at lightning speed. Amee clipped it, tossed it around, and threw the poor thing into the lockers. Danny looked on in Awe of Amee's amazing super pwnage skillz. A bronze sword appeared was brought down on top of Amee's head. The Phantom girl dematerialized, and was nowhere to be seen. Due to all of this appearing and dissappearing, Danny fainted and was caught in Amee's hands.

" Look at the innocents (Danny) we are hurting in our war. Please stop this senseless beating of each other, and work together to form a better future." Amee was saying while a dimond tear flowed down her now-tan cheek.

" Fine." Winnow declared, "We shall leave. But this isn't over until the author gets bored. I leave with one final move. RAY OF CLARITY!!" the dark green beam flew past Amee's shoulder.

" WTF! You missed!" The (beautiful) ghost girl shouted.

" Or did I, Miss Sue? Come, Nikki, Let us rest and fight another day." Winnow carefully grabbed the beast, and teleported out of there.

* * *

(1)Pet Peeve: How can rings "wash" over you? They're semi-solid object(s) made of light! How?

That concludes the Third chapter of my parody. Review or flame: It really doesn't matter so long as the Voices don't come back to get me.

Random Last Words,

Cee Cee The Critic


	4. Paulina getsSmart!

I've got nothing to say here.

The _"Italicized quotes"_ are Paulina's thought's and the _Italicized words_ are in Spanish (I think)

**Diaclaimer:** I do not own the characters from the TV show, Danny Phantom

Paulina was stunned.

She had never seen everything so clearly before.

She didn't even need her contacts that made her eyes look so freaky.

Too bad she couldn't remember how it happened. She tried, but all the Latino could bring up was a dark green light. And staring. Lots of staring.

The popular girl remained stunned until school the very next day.

_Paulina's POV_

I was talking to Star about fashion and the latest trends while Amee happened to be prancing by. Something really didn't sit right with that girl._" Wait."_ I think, _" She's wearing combat boots. With chains on them. No way can she prance like that." _I admit I was a bit startled at what I was thinking, but I'm popular! Who cares what I think!

"_Time to experiment."_ My head said joyfully. I carefully place a (perfectly manicured) foot in front of the new girl's own clumsily dressed toes. It passed right through. Right _tirar _(1) through! I gasped,_" Like she was a ghost."_

Normally, if a ghost came to their school, Paulina would run and yell "Ghostboy, Help me!" Today, she did the opposite.

" Amee, or whatever your name is, _novia_, (2) you are going down."

* * *

"There, the last piece to the plan." Paulina announced to no one in particular. She smothered an un-characteristically evil giggle. She finished laying the ghost-power-proof net in the locker and stepped away. _"Now all I have to do is wait."_ The (ebil) Latino thought. She didn't have to wait long. (SA/N: EBIL! EBIL! U will pay for threatening AMEE!!)

Sam and "the enemy" stepped out of a classroom and headed towards me.

" Hi Amee!" I chirped. " Earlier I saw someone putting something in your locker, what is it? What is it?" Ugh. That sentence was so sweet gave me a cavity. _" Am I like this all the time?" _I wondered.

" Oh, wait, (locks are clicking in the background) there's nothing in here. What happened, Paulina?" Amee questioned sweetly. _"What?! I made sure to put it in her locker! WTHeck happened!"_

"Ahhhh!!111!!11!!One!! Guys! Help me out of here!" I turned around and saw a gothic teen under a mound if ectoplasmic ropes, clawing to get free.

"_Sam. Sam happened." _I thought,

"I'll go get some help!" I shouted and ran. I didn't get help. The net couldn't harm humans. I needed time to think. So I went to the only place that made me feel calm.

The mall.

* * *

Mocha-non-dairy-latte in hand, I contemplated my options. One: I continue this on my own. Two: I ask the professionals. Three: I grab some lattes, go to _mi casa_ (3) and wait until this all blows over.

I'd better keep this a secret; what would people say if I began hunting ghosts? I dare not think of it for too long. I sighed. That takes care of the professional option. I could wait this out, but things might get worse if I don't stop her now.

_Three hours later…_

" Ok, that's it! I can't take this anymore!"

Paulina stormed off leaving a very confused (and battered) Sam and Amee at the skating rink. Another plot of hers was spoiled; she failed to expose Amee as the trickster she is. As she was walking away the prom queen ticked off all of the botched plans on her fingers.

" Let's see, ectoplasm bucket on the head: Failed, Sam got hit with every single drop of that goop. Tied up by ectochains: Failed, Sam got tied and couldn't hold up the chains. The last one was knock her into the walls so that she'd use her powers: Failed, I hit Valerie around instead. Ugh. Today's been just a big failure for me." Paulina said and then added, " I need another latte."

* * *

(1) Tirar means, "flipping" in Spanish.

(2) Novia means, "girlfriend" in Spanish.

(3) Mi Casa means, "my house" in Spanish

That concludes this chapter of my parody. I told you there would be Sam-bashing. You may notice Paulina is OOC. I planned it that way. This is the way I would imagine her if she had a clear mind. Flame, Review, whatever. As long as no one gets (physically) hurt, I'm fine.

Random Last Words,

Cee Cee The Critic


	5. A Chapter To herself: Amee

Thanks to everyone who reviews (and some who don't) this story!

The _"italicized quotes"_ are thoughts.

**Warning:** Beware the clichéness and the perfectness of the Sue!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom.

Today would be a good day. Not like everyday was of course.

Amee finished dropping off her letter at the post office. _"There, that should keep those stupid muses busy." _She thought. Amee was on her way toward Sam's house to pick her up. She had called earlier and asked if Sam wanted to go on shopping spree together. _" Speaking of whom" _The teen thought as she stepped onto the front porch of an enormous mansion. _" I hope I'm dressed okay." _

I was wearing a white baby doll shirt, embroidered kaki caprices, and brown hiking boots. A bright green sash that tied the outfit together held up the caprices.

" Hello, I was wondering if Sam and I could go shopping at the mall together, and… you know, shop." I smiled. _"No way they'd be able to resist this" _And resist they didn't. Sam and I were at the mall by the hour.

" Any tips for me O' great fashion guru?" Sam asked.

" I'm thinking bright, primary colors, especially pink!" I replied.

"Then let's go, best buddy!"

_Three Hours later…_

Amee and Sam were at the food court slurping down (organic, thank God) smoothies. Beside them were about 50 bags of clothes from name brand stores, and 5 people from the streets willing to carry them for 10,000 a bag and 1,000 and each hour. (Dani being one of them)

" I wonder what Danny and Tucker are doing?" I said absentmindedly.

" Oh! I knows! On Doomed, and icky boys game." Sam babbled. So we headed en route for Danny's house to go bug him.

_At Danny's house…_

" Hi Danny! We're here to bug you!" Sam said.

" Um, what she means, Danny, is we'd love to join you in playing Doomed."

" Okay. Are you sure you can handle it though? This is a pretty rough game." (You could practically hear Tucker growling on the computer.) _"Aww. He cares about me"_

" I think I'll manage fine."

_5 minutes of butt-whooping later… _

" Wow! You beat us and we've been trying to master this game all year! You're awesome!" Tucker said. (Through a web cam.)

" Well you were good, too! The way you ran from my attacks was like watching a pro!" I encouraged.

Danny started to shower me with compliments and praise. I know I'm supposed to be humble, but the truth is I secretly enjoy it sometimes.

" Well hi, sweetie! Who are your friends?" Maddie Fenton interrupted the praise giving. _" I'll have to kill her for that. Wait, is someone reading this? No! I am NOT a murderer! I would never!" _(As her mind goes of on a tangent, let's get back to the real world.)

" I'm Amee!" I chirp, "with two ee's"

" And you are…" -Danny points at Sam-,

" Hi! I'm lyke t0taly Samantha ya'll!"

" Okay…" –scoots away from Samantha-

"Alright then, sweetie, I'll leave you to your friends" Maddie intended to leave very soon. I could tell by her aura. Oh well. Time to be an attention hog!

" Alas, I cannot be you friend, because I have a Deep, Dark Secret." I prepared for my big revealing speech. " I am from another universe far, far away from here. My father was Vlad Masters, and he abused and treated me horribly. I am also a clone of you, Danny, and know 57 types of nin-jutsu. I was sold into slavery and they made me fold laundry for hours on end; wool sweaters still give me nightmares. –Shudder- The ketchup! The ketchup! It burns!"

" Calm down, Amee, there's no ketchup here." Tucker said. (And smirked toward Danny while saying that.)

" I'm okay, I'm okay." I reassured my newfound friends. " I escaped and discovered these powers. I learned how to control them perfectly, and made myself a protector of the innocent for all that is good and unstained! I am… Amee Phantom!" –whistling and clapping is heard-

" Wow, that totally removed all suspicions I have about you! Wanna help me fight ghosts?" Danny blabbed.

" Sure!"

And one more reader died from overdosing on cliché endings.

* * *

I don't know about the reader, but if your reading this that must mean you're not dead. Reveiw, Flame, everyone knows the drill by now.

Random Last Words,

Cee Cee The Critic


	6. A Chapter to themselves: Muses

**Warning:** This chapter is entirely devoted to the Muses, No Sue interaction whatsoever. Sadly, I had to boost the rating because of the fight scene and Winnow going EVIL!

_"Italicized quotes are thoughts"_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the TV show Danny Phantom.

* * *

No.

It can't be that.

Please tell me it isn't that.

Winnow stared disbelievingly at the piece of paper in her hand, inside her small apartment. She unexpectedly convulsed, thrashing against various pieces of furniture, until she crunched up into a fetal position, whimpering, "No… They couldn't… They didn't…"

* * *

Nikki jumped up out of her roost, wondering if her coffee was made yet. (A/N: Yes, she drinks coffee. Phear my awesome logic.) While walking towards the door, the bird noticed that furniture was practically dented in places.

" Winnow? Are you up yet?" I ask. Better yet, ask _why_ she was up. That girl never heard of an alarm clock, that's for sure.

I cautiously step my scaly toes out into the kitchen area and see poor Winnow, huddled up and clutching her favorite doll. The doll was a caricature of Grunty the witch, a popular video game villain. It's black dress and witch hat were starting to get frayed, and its green skin had seen better days. The doll's large amber eye stared back at me apathetically, not aware that its owner was going though an emotional breakdown.

I caught some in-intelligible blabber of my best friend. Something like "It not happening" or " No. It can't be" Very weird. I'd better call Realya.

_On the phone…_

" Hello." A voice answered.

" Hey, I'm calling for Miss Dark. Is she here?" I questioned. _" Our mind has a receptionist?" _

" Sure. Let me get her." _"The unnamed receptionist could be just there for the weekend or something; it's probably not permanent, anyways."_

" Hi. Who is this?" a familiar voice broke the silence.

" Realya, You've got to help! She's… She's" I stuttered, " Winnow's gone EMO, man, EMO!"

" Okay, Nikki, Does she have her doll out?"

" Yes." I was freaking out by then. Win(now) never brought the doll out ever since we were 6 and had that sleepover. That really had me worried.

" Turn human, and go on a psychiatric help talk show, and _make_ her get better! Darkqueen out." Realya prescribed in an annoyed voice.

" But…-click- Dang. C'mon on, Winnow, let's go inside the box!"

"Ahhh!! Why? Why did they have to mess with it? Why couldn't they just leave be! Whyyyyyy??" was the troubled ghost's reply.

I reluctantly changed into my human form. I had on a plain blue hooded sweatshirt with a silver dragon on it, black jeans, and black converse sneakers. I blinked my now ice blue eyes, and checked my short brunette hair for inconsistencies in color. I wasn't that I hated it, just didn't feel right on me.

I dragged Winnow out to the door and hailed a cab. The driver took one look at the floating toy and me in addition to speeding away.

" Dang. –Sigh- I might as well go to the only person who knows parapsychology, Miss Fenton." I dejectedly murmured.

" The change is not for the better, I tell you! The programmers got it all wrong! It's supposed to be a platformer! Not a vehicle-centric RPG! The adjust is not right, oddball lovers," The air next to me yelled and then whispered dangerously, " It's not right." Most people turned onto the other side of the road by now.

" To FentonWorks!" Now I think the birds are flying away now.

_Two hours later…_

" Finally! We made it!" I yelped, exasperated from carrying Winnow and making sure she doesn't kill herself. Who knew that her long sword was that sharp!

The large figure of Jack Fenton appeared at the doorway." Well, hello, youngster! What brings you to our house? Want to hear me blather on about ghosts?"

" Hello. Were here to ask for Jazz Fenton's help." I said placidly and pointed to the levitating toy.

" Aww… Jazz!" He called down for his only daughter, not noticing that the witch doll was _floating 5 feet in the air. _" One of you friends is here."

**And now for a short break in Jack Fenton's mind!**

_"Jazz has friends?"_

**And now back to our regularly scheduled program.**

A young woman with bright orange hair approached us. She was wary of our presence as she ushered us away to her room.

" Alright, how does my brother know you, and why are you here?" The teen asked.

" Help! Please! I can't hold on much longer! I think I went deaf after she started to cut herself!" I rushed. _"Jazz help, please help." _I thought.

" Wow, Ok, let's get to work. Where is your friend?" Winnow appears; even more worse for wear, having been dragged here on foot. " Ok, when did this all start?" (Insert 5 paragraphs of psychobabble and replies here.)

"-Snore- Huh? Whaa?" I woke from my sleep to find that Jazz was poking me. " Ugh How long was I out?" I asked, not sure I wanted the answer.

" Oh about an hour." She said uneasily.

" What? The Sue's gonna be here any minute! We have to hide!" I told her.

Now it was Jazz's turn to be confused. "What?"

" Hide! Now! Before the Most Hated One comes! I can't stress this enough!"

We escaped into the OP Center as I explained to Jazz why we're here.

" But why would you want to kill Amee? She's so nice, how could she be dangerous?" The redhead asked again.

" That's how she gets you. She's so nice, you don't fell your personality change until it's too late." I explained for her. _" I hope that this is the last person I have to explain to in a long time." _I was wondering what happened to Winnow while I was asleep. Was her sanity safe for another day, or not?

-Crash- " What? What's going on?" I had to ask.

" Winnow left to go convince my parents that ghosts are not evil. She reassured me all will be well once it's done." Jazz quoted.

I was really freaked out then. Waking up to a mental breakdown, and being found asleep in a ghost hunter's home didn't compare to this new level of paranoia. Not that the Fenton's weren't tough to convince. Winnow was considered the best convincer in all 50 states and some countries. She was ruthless. And the Fenton parents were her new victims. The thought was enough to make me want to reincarnate and take all that time to learn back all of my skills. But no. I had to face my friend.

Even if it kills me.

I dived into the basement/lab thing, and began my search. " Winni, where are you?" I questioned myself. " I know you're down here from your latest victim's screams." Overcome with a savage joy, I baited her for attack. " I hope you love pickles, 'cause I'm eating some right now."

_Gotcha._

I sidestepped and avoided the shadowy blob that _was_ my best friend. Was being the key word. This was a twisted form of the spirit I once knew, once considered docile and calm. The doppelganger's hair sparked with yellow energy, as were her hands. Or what you could call those four sickle-like blades jutting out of the ghost's torso.

I fired some weak red ectoblasts at the manifestation, only to be blocked by a gray-ish yellow shield. " You wanna play tough, huh? Well bring it, I've got all day." I sneered. _"Oh, She's gonna pissed at that one." _

And pissed she was.

The ebony form lunged at me, clawing at my bare skin, reminding me that I was still in my human form. I grabbed a nameless weapon and fired at her eyes. Her soulless, grey, painting of one's self, eyes.

"Aghhhh!!" The creature stumbled backwards, but not before hacking me with one of its scythes. I uttered no cry. It was gonna take a lot more than that to get me to stop fighting. I fired again, unsure of what it would do. The beast took the hit, and slowly started turning back into Winnow form. I looked around for the famous thermos, grabbed it, and sucked my adversary up inside of it.

"There, all done." I wheezed and fell onto the lab table. I found a machete and the frightened victims of her rampage. I think the man fainted. I carried them up to the OP center, and cut their ropes open.

" Why did you do that?" Maddie asked, not even caring to mask the venom in her voice.

" She is my charge. It is my duty to take care of her and to make sure she doesn't hurt others. If she knew this, I'd be killed." I was acting like Winnow usually does; except this was for real. The woman, clearly wanting another explanation, looked at me again.

" She's too proud. What she is was the opposite of what she wants to be, the heroine. That is why she needs a protector. To stop everything she's worked so hard for from coming undone." I ended my little monologue with a snort, " It's ironic; the one she thinks is protecting is actually protecting her."

I left without another word and went down to fetch the thermos.

" Hey! Why am I in here? I didn't do anything bad!" The soup can rattled with her angry voice. _"Sure you did." _My mind rambled sarcastically.

" Should I let you outta the soup can now, Winnow?" I asked in my sweetest voice I could muster.

" Nikki! Finally someone! Now press the release button on the side, and get me out of here!" I did what she told, and in no time, the ghost went jabbering on how she captured with honor and grace._" This has to stop."_ I told myself. So I did the only thing I could.

I fainted.

_Exactly .5 milliseconds later…_

" Oh… Nikki, are you all right? C'mon, lets get home and have cocoa tonight, M'kay?" Winnow worriedly asks.

I grunted out an "M'kay" and we flew back to our apartment.

Life was good.

* * *

Wow, I didn't think I would be putting that battle scene or that moral there, but it turned out better than I expected. Give you more of an in-depth look to the Muses, doesn't it?

If you were wondering about what poor Winnow was wailing about, here's the gist: The new banjo-kazooie game is not going to be a platformer like the earlier two. I put that there to make a reference and voice my own opinion. Ignore it if you want.

Read, review, flame, I really don't care anymore.

Random Last Words,

Cee Cee The Critic


	7. Poor Paulina

Ok, this is where things get a little mucky. A clone of vlad took Vlad's place as the main villian! And Poor Paulina, having to deal with all of this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the TV show Danny Phantom, or will ever do in my lifetime.

* * *

_A_ _couple weeks after the last chapter…_

" Finally! I have created a perfect weapon of doom! Now Daniel will have to join me, or be destroyed! –Insert maniacal laughter here-" (A/N: Sorry, I can't laugh that well.) The vampire-like ghost was cackling with insane glee, as he was a frootloop, and that is what frootloops do.

" Now off to rub it in his face! Come on, Maddie, My dearest kitty cat." Black rings formed and slid their way over his frame, turning the ghost human, a certain Vlad Masters, to be precise.

" Now my Master plan will be set in motion! Muhuwahahaha!" The halfa laughed.

_At Amity Park…_

A whooshing sound accompanied the blue vortex as it sucked into itself Pariah Dark, King of All Ghosts. Amee was holding the thermos, without a scratch on her, even though she's been going at it for 10 hours straight.

"Wow, that was the last ghost in the entire universe, Amee! You must be really good!" Tucker exclaimed while fiddling with his PDA.

" Yay Amee! You goes Girl! Go Amee! Go Amee!" Samantha cheered on, looking the part by wearing a pink-and white cheerleader's outfit complete with matching fluffy pink Pompoms and makeup.

" I'm totally in love with you now! And Tucker's not jealous anymore 'cause he's got Sam! Everyone wins!" Danny shouted really really happily. (A/N: So happy sane people would explode if they were that happy. But they're not sane, are they?) All of a sudden, Vlad Plasmious appears in front of our heroes.

" Ha Ha! I have you cornered! You will succumb to my awesome shmexyness of doom!" (Do I really have to say who said it? Fine.) Vlad declared.

" No way." Amee summarized," We will never let you win! Not until their last breaths!" –points towards Danny, Samantha, and Tucker-

Amee floated forward and bopped Vlad on the nose. –Cue girly scream- " ugh! You has foiled me once, Amelia, but I'll be back! With bigger gun, too!" And Evil!Vlad sped off into the night. (Which was interesting because of the fact that the sun was out.)

Well, our parts done! Let's go watch me do something amazing, guys" Amee said to her sheep, I mean, friends that would follow her everywhere.

" All right!"

"Okay"

" Lyke lets goes already"

And the readers cheered because we won't be following them around anymore! Whoopee!

Vlad was flying away wondering with his ebil mind on how to get back at that Phantom girl when he saw someone. Someone that would change his life forever. Someone with black hair and teal-blue eyes. Someone with a pink shirt, blue caprices, and was carefully sipping a latte.

The love-struck halfa silently crept up to the vixen and admired her almost perfect skin, shiny ashen hair, and small physique. He followed behind her, like a puppy to its master.

_Paulina's POV_

It was a couple weeks after my plans have failed. I had decided to wait out the attack. Nothing's gone completely out of whack, right? I then noticed something was behind me and turned around. No one.

Weird. Abruptly, a spirit clad in white whisked me up in the air, and headed for town square. Being the new me, I tried kicking the manifestation in the shin. Didn't work. I gritted my teeth and screamed.

No one heard me.

"_Is everyone in this town that deaf to everything around them?"_ I wondered. The ghost took me to the mayor's office. _"So the mayor wants me now? Is he on this too?"_ I questioned for my part.

" Dear girl," The ghost started to say, " I would like to propose my undying love for you, as all thoughts of other woman seemed to have fled my mind when I first set my gaze upon you" The humanoid ghost flashed his fanged teeth, as if waiting for an answer.

" What!" I was scared out of my mind, " I'm not old enough to marry! Get me out of here!" He didn't seem to hear me, so I bolted.

" Wait my love, don't leave me!!" I hear behind me as I run. He appears in front of me and says, " Dearest, what do you say?"

" I say, I'm already taken!" and an idea came to mind, " Yes I'm taken by the ghost boy Danny Phantom! He's my boyfriend!"

" Well in that case, I'm gonna kill him so I have you." The ghost grinned evilly. I ran for a place to hide._ "Maybe I could find Mayor Masters, he probably knows what to do. Wow, I'm looking for someone I don't even know for help. Creepy."_

I found a closet and dived in, only to be met with startled dark blue eyes. "Eep!" I Eeped. "Mayor Masters?" I finally got out, "is that you?"

"Mmf." Oh. He's tied up and gagged. His normally sleek gray hair was fraying and sticking up all over the place; and his black suit was wrinkled." Oh. Let me get that for you." I tore the gag from his face and waited for him to speak.

"Finally! Someone has the brains to realize that I'm missing!" He looked at me, "And a teenager, no less!" I backed to the door, really wanting to get out of there. The man went onto a mini rant, uncaring of who heard it.

" Please! I need help! This one ghost with blue skin and fangs keeps chasing me and calling me his Dearest! Whatever that means!" I rushed. He cocked his head in thought as we ran out into the office.

" Ahh… There you are my sweet, I failed to bring Phantom's head back home on a platter like I set out to do. But, I will tie you up until I do."

" Never!" I protested. Next to me, the Mayor was looking around for something. " Come on, come on, where is it?" I heard him say.

" There!" A cry of triumph was witnessed, and the vampire ghost was hit with a beam of green light, and declared, " I'll be back, love! With a bigger resolve!" and fled.

" That was weird." I finally choked out, aware that the Mayor had a gun. " Well, if I'm not needed here anymore, I'll go home then alright?" I put on my sweetest smile, and walked out the door.

After I had gotten away to my house, I thought to myself,

"_The world is a nut house"_

* * *

Aww.. Poor Paulina, -snigger- I love messing with her. No Spanish this time, I'm way too tired today. Review or I'll send Evil!Vlad to your house to bug you.

Random Last Words,

Cee Cee The Critic


	8. END!

**Chapter 6: The End, Or Why Everyone Is Gonna Die Soon**

"We will defeat you!"

"No, we will defeat you!"

The various characters from this fic were all standing in an unspecified field, shouting their lungs out. Amee, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Evil!Vlad, and the entire population of Casper High were on one side, whilst Nikki, Winnow, and Paulina were facing them.

"What? WHAT?? How the heck did we get here?" Paulina was decked out in expensive ghost hunting gear, white and pink, for her tastes. "And why am I wearing this tacky outfit? Ew!"

"I think the authoress just wants this to end before she gets more confused."

"So? We get to FIGHT TO THE DEATH for the last chapter! Isn't that awesome?" The draconic muse was practically drooling with the concept of kicking some well-deserved butt.

"Okay, but let's keep it PG or lower." Winnow really didn't want any broken bones, biological warfare, and suspiciously cute kittens appearing, getting hurt and us stopping our fight to honor it.

"Whut? Whoo? Haou?" Sam currently held a Fenton Bazooka and FINALLY out of that hideous pink outfit and into her normal clothes. THANK GOD! *Cough* On with the story. Danny and Tucker (Along with the entire Casper High male population that wasn't sleeping) were currently ogling Amee's uber-sexy body.

Danny broke free of control and said, "Vlad! Let's team up and kick the evil peoples butt!"

Evil!Vlad ended up right next to Paulina, "Oh, My love, I've grown fonder over time we've been apart. Please love me back."

"Heck no!"

"Dang. Then if you won't love me, I'll kill you for no reason!" Evil!Vlad declared and shot a red ectoblast at his ex-crush in her face. Winnow reacted and immediately put up a glowing yellow shield.

"WAIT! STOP! NO ONE FIGHT! I NEED TO MAKE MY Speech That Makes Me Look Good! NO ONE DO ANYTHING!!" Amee went CAPS LOCK CRAZY and stopped time for her speech.

"Fighting is bad. Fighting involves pain and suffering no one should deal with in their lifetime. I am against violence, but will have to kick butt if provoked. I'm have a good character, so I will survive."

Winnow and Nikki turned from throwing up over the sentimentality and said, "Are you done?"

"Yes. We may now have an uber awesome battle scene." Danny finally jumped into action. "I'll defeat you! With the Power of my Phans!" He transformed into Phantom and shot an ectoblast at Winnow.

She jumped up and fired one for herself. "Blog Fanmail Spam of Death!" the yellow blast collided with Danny's attack and divided up into a rain of pretty yellow light.

"Agh!!!" He yelled as the pretty yellow light pieces connected and trapped him in a net. "Ouch! What? I'm out of battle so early? I'm gonna sue the creators for this!"

_Elsewhere…_

Butch Hartman had the ridiculous urge to protect his wallet with a ghost shield.

_Meanwhle…_

Sam bravely (or stupidly, I'm not really sure) stood up to guard her fallen friend. Her message was short and clear. "Ifff yuu killz Amee fwend, I killz yuu." If you knew how to decipher absurdity.

Nikki took the offensive and gave her a few fireballs to play with. To 'play with' she meant for Sam's face to get burned off. Sadly that didn't happen. Amee _conveniently_ jumped in front of the explosion.

"Dang it! I was gonna kill her for going out with Elliot and making Danny all angsty and doubtful about their relationship! And I was so close!" to show her ANIMOSITY, the blue bird stomped her feet on the ground, creating a mini-shockwave that sent the entire Casper High population back to their school. Several groans resulted from this sad turn of events.

Amee was now on the ground, cradled in Danny's arms. Don't ask me how he got free of the ecto net; I'm not the one with all the answers. "Danny," Amee whispered loud enough for everyone in the field to hear.

"Yes, my love?" Random pools of blood were forming around Amee, instantly drying and making it look like she'd been lying there for hours, rather than a few seconds.

"Take care of Tucker and Sam for me, they're all I have left."

"Don't talk like that, the paramedic will be here and you're gonna be okay." Danny was oblivious to the fact that there would be no paramedics, magical stones, or other deus ex machina items. Like the manly man he is, he began to cry over a girl he meet a few weeks ago.

Amee saw what her pal was doing, and tried to comfort him by cupping his chin with her hand. The attempt epicly failed, but she was able to show her affection anyway by shedding diamond tears that were rolling down her face.

Paulina took one look at the sappy couple and said, "Ugh, this makes me feel sick! That's it, I'm off men _forever_!" Nikki and Winnow would have nodded in agreement, but they were too busy emptying their stomachs.

"Blegh." Amee spoke her last word, and with it the last diologe of this fanfiction.

The End

**Winnow:** What? You're just gonna end it there?

**Cee Cee:** Yup. There's no story if the Sue's dead.

**Nikki:** And that makes sense because…?

**Cee Cee:** Oh, FINE I'll add the epilogue. SHEESH, there's no pleasing you two, is there?

**Epilogue:**

**The High School students: **woke up in their beds, having amnesia about the past week. The media blames ghosts, and now everyone is on the hunt for Amee's ghost form.

**Paulina: **Stayed true to her promise, and kept off of men until she become 18. She also never forgot the Vlad incident, so she hated creepy, rich billionaires all her life, forever preventing her to become a gold-digger.

**Danny and Tucker: **Only vaguely remembered that they fought. Made up as they kicked virtual butt in Doomed.

**Sam:** Couldn't get rid of her 'misspelled speech' for 4 hours after the end. Swears that she WILL kill whoever bought her those 50-odd bags of brightly colored clothes.

**Nikki: **Found herself a nice cave and slept for 10 hours after the end. Went with Winnnow to find Amee after she disappeared.

**Winnow: **Departed back to her therapist after the ending. Went with Nikki to find Amee after she disappeared.

**Amee:** Dropped ship to head to the Pokemon fandom. Current plans include; obtaining two pokemon in the _exact same way_, and adopting the main character as a pet.

Now it's the end!

**Cee Cee:** There. I've finished it after –looks at watch- 8 months, 29 days. Crap. Feel free to kill Winnow, Nikki, or Amee for this.

**Winnow, Nikki, and Amee:** HEY!

**Cee Cee:** And review, please!

Random Last Words,

Cee Cee The Critic


End file.
